Lovers
by Sazzypants
Summary: AU Kirk and Spock become lover, but when Kirk's old lover finds out, nothing can keep him from his revenge. Wrath of Khan spoof..kinda. K/S obvious slash. Ch 1 up!


I'll get back to working on 100 Challenges after this chapter. This plot was just NAGGING ME to write it, so that's what I'm doing! This is going to be interesting.

**Plot idea:** Kirk and Spock are lovers. Khan is Kirks ex-lover from MANY years ago. When Khan finds out about Spock he gets jealous and goes to take his revenge. AU Wrath of Khan and what not….

Jim and Spock in our day and age. Spock is…human? Maybe. Depends on if I feel like incorporating the ears or not. Maybe I'll just have it be 20 years ahead so we can have Alien contact. Yeah. Sounds good.

I work out my stories in the beginning authors notes, if you guys hadn't noticed by my typed, one sided conversations with myself. ^^; -I FAIL-

SLASH, YAOI, BOYxBOY, whatever you wanna call it, it's jus no appropriate for young children. ;D

Star Trek © Paramount, Gene Roddenberry, CBS

* * *

**Chapter 2: New Assignment**

* * *

Slender fingers grazed over the buttons in an orderly fashion. Dark, brooding brown eyes were glued to the screen as they took in the information that flowed within it. His name, was unimportant, as he always claimed. He concentrated on work and ignored the personal relationships that the other employees tried to form. To him, having someone around that would distract him from his work was "illogical" as he always said. And this was no exception. He would be taking on an apprentice to help with the development of Earth travel. Yet, just another person to drag him down.

The door swished open and in walked what he guessed was his apprentice, since he did not even grace the person with a sideways glance. He heard a bag drop on one of the tables in the room and ignored the footsteps that approached from behind. He blocked out every noise from the background in order to concentrate on his work. The apprentice would have to wait.

He sat next to his teacher, waiting patiently for him to acknowledge his presence. He knew that his teach was aware that he was there - he did not miss how the man stiffened when the door opened - but he also knew that he was being ignored.

For fifteen minutes he sat there, next to the man who was supposed to be teaching him, before moving onto the project that was assigned the two of them. It was easy really, just coming up with formulas to go along with the machinery designs and pointing out the flaws. It took him an hour to finish what they expected the two to do in a day.

The clock struck noon and his teacher finally moved from his place in front of the computer. With a jerk of his head, the teacher motioned for him to follow. The man was a couple inches taller than him, but maybe only a few years older. His eyes were withdrawn from the world, but he could see a certain spark behind them that he couldn't quite place. But that fascinated him that he was able to see it and no one else seemed to be able to.

"What is your name?" the man finally spoke.

"James Tiberius Kirk, but everyone calls my Jim," he responded, "and yours?"

"My name is unimportant," his teacher replied.

"Then what am I supposed to call you by?" Jim asked, looking up at the man who he was walking besides.

"That is none of my concern," he replied as abruptly as before.

Jim sighed in defeat and stopped when his teacher stopped to sign a paper an employee gave him. He stood on his tip-toes and looked over the man's shoulder to see the name he was signing. Spock.

"Your name is Spock?" Jim asked. Even his name is fascinating, he thought to himself.

"It is." Spock began walking again as Jim struggled to keep up with his suddenly long strides.

Jim sighed in frustration and continued in silence. Spock had to be one of the least talkative, unhelpful, and incredibly distant teachers he had ever had the misfortune to have. Or, at least, that's what he was telling himself at the time.

His day was already turning out to be a burden on him. His new student, James Kirk, was awfully nosey and for a person as closed off as Spock, it was tiring. He was constantly deflecting the young man's curiosity, something he was not accustomed to doing. He silently cursed his bad luck for being selected to be the man's teacher. He also made a mental note to speak with his boss later about the situation.

Perhaps I shall talk to him now, Spock mused to himself as he passed his boss's office door. He turned to Kirk who was watching his every move as if he was calculating his actions within his head.

"I will be a moment. Go back to the room if you like o wait here." Spock did not wait for an answer as he turned to the secretary ho ushered him into the office.

"Good morning Spock," called out his boss from where he stood by his window.

"Admiral," Spock replied with a respectful bow of his head.

"What can I do for you today?" the man asked as he turned around to look at the man before him.

"I would like to inquire as to why _I_ was given an apprentice and not someone more suited," Spock replied, straight to the point as usual.

The admiral, Christopher Pike, laughed slight an sat down at his desk. He folded his hands in front of his face and gauged Spock's reaction as he replied, "Because the two of you need each other."

Spock looked utterly baffled, expressing more emotion than he usually allowed himself to. Pike just chuckled again and sat back in his chair. "Look, Spock, I know Kirk incredibly well - he's like a son to me. And you are my best employee, someone I know just as well and who I also see as my son.

So, since I know you two so well, I know exactly what you both need. There should be no student-teacher relationship between you two, since you both are teachers and students. You need to learn to loosen up a bit, and he needs to learn to be more composed and calm. I was also hoping you two would become…friends."

"It is unnecessary to have friend. Friends would distract me from my work and that is illogical," Spock replied. It was obvious to Pike that Spock did not understand his reasoning at all.

"See? That's why you need to learn from him! Spock, there's other things in life besides work."

Spock nodded slowly, not in agreement, but rater so he could end the conversation quicker. Pike sighed, realizing what Spock's attentions were, and stood up to walk him out of the office. "Just think about what I've said, okay? And just remember that I'm here if you need me."

Spock nodded, opened the door and briskly walked out of the office. Sometimes, his boss, though incredibly intelligent, could be quite confusing.

~o.0.o~

Jim sat in the chair in the room he and Spock her working in, spinning in a circle. He had finished all the work that they were given for the day and was completely bored. He had even stooped as low as to attempt to balance a stylus on the rim of his nose, a task that was not very easy and was equally childish.

His boredom was relieved when Spock enter the room looking as cross as he had since the moment Jim had met him. He watched Spock walk over to his station to begin work again, only to stop and examine the work the sat there instead.

Spock shot Jim a quick glance and it made him feel subconscious. Perhaps he had messed up on something? Then he would just look like a fool. But, to his surprise, Spock left it there and came over to examine the equations Jim had written earlier in the day. As he did all of that, checking over Jim's work and probably working it out with in his own head, it was silent. Jim watched him nervously, hoping that everything was correct.

Jim had never worried about whether his work was right or not - it was right about 98% of the time, anyways - but, he had the strong urge to impress this man before him. He'd seen him before, but never met him in person. Chris talked about him a lot and he knew that he'd given Spock the "teacher-student, student-teacher" speech that Jim himself was also given. He guessed that he just wanted Spock to like him because Pike liked the both of them and he knew it would make the man happy to see his two "sons" getting along.

Besides, Pike was dating Jim's mom.

"These equations are," Spock paused to think of the correct word, "fascinating."

Jim's mood brightened. "Really?" he asked.

Spock nodded. "Did you do all of this work?"

"Uh, yeah, sorry. I was just trying to occupy my time."

Spock looked at him - _really_ looked at him - for the first time since Jim walked in through the door. He seemed like an average citizen, but it was clear that his intellect rivaled his own. He was able to do the work hat was meant for both of them, _plus_ the project Spock had been working on for the past few days, in the time they were in the room after his arrival, and the twenty minutes he'd spent in here alone.

Perhaps I have underestimated him, Spock thought to himself as he watched Kirk squirming beneath his gaze.

"It is amazing work," Spock compliment, amazed at how easily he was suddenly able to talk around the man. Perhaps Pike's comments had hit him deeper than he thought? "I am impressed."

Jim's face literally lit up as he smiled. "Really?" he asked excitedly.

"Indeed," Spock nodded in agreement. "Perhaps you and I should work on the projects that were meant to be started a week from now. They would most likely get done in a few days."

Jim nodded, still smiling brilliantly at Spock. "Sure thing! Whatever ya want!"

Jim enter the office the next day with a bright smile on his face that quickly disappeared. He was disappointed to find that it was empty. His bag hit the table with a dull thud and he looked around the room. The projects they were working on were laid out, so Spock had already been there. He paused his thought process when he saw a note on the table that was addressed to him.

James;

Admiral Pike requested my help on a certain matter and I will be out until early evening. Try to do as much as you can of the projects.

-Spock

"Even his notes are short answered and boring," Jim mumbled to himself.

The office door swished open and in walked an a beautiful woman. Her hair was long and silky and she had soft chocolate-brown eyes that had a certain hardness underneath them. Her skin was a dark brown which was complimented by the red uniform she wore.

Her eyes scanned the room before directing them at Jim. "Who are you?" she asked.

"James Kirk," Jim introduced himself with a charming grin on his face, "but feel free to call me Jim."

She smirked and responded, "Thanks, but no thanks. Kirk, could you tell where Spock is?"

Jim shook his head. "Not until you introduce yourself; it's only polite."

"Uhura," she responded blandly with a stubborn hand on her hip.

"Is that you first name?"

"No, it's my last name, an that's all you're getting out of me."

Jim shrugged and flashed her another smile. "Fair enough. I have n idea where he went, to be honest with you."

He handed her the note and she read it over. When she finished, she handed it back and sighed. "That's unfortunate," she mumbled. She placed a stack of god-knows-what on the table then paused and looked at Jim. "Hey, were you the one that wrote up the equations yesterday?"

"For the designs? Yeah, why?" Jim asked.

"Could you do that again for me? I was hoping to get these papers turned in by the end of the day so we could get on with the construction," she explained.

"Sure, I'll take a shot at 'em. Stop in at the end of the day and they'll be done."

Uhura watched in amazement as he began pulling out paper from her pile and begin to scribble down numbers and letters. He's just like Spock, she though fondly to herself. "Really?" she asked. "Thanks a lot Kirk!"

"No problem," Jim called out as she left the room.

~o.0.o~

Spock followed Pike around while taking in the view before him. Massive ships lined the docks, but not the kind of ship people were used to seeing. They were for something _far more_ exciting than traveling the open seas. They were to be used for space exploration.

He knew why he was there with Pike, and he wasn't particularly interested. Space travel was not something he wanted to spend the rest of his life doing and he was doing just fine in the job he currently had. For Pike to invite Spock to accompany him on his trip meant that it was someone higher up than the admiral that had summoned him.

"We're almost there Spock," Pike chimed in at the moment, interrupting Spock's thought process.

"Indeed," Spock responded absent mindedly.

They were silent for the rest of the way, only their footsteps on the granite floors beneath them was echoing throughout the hall. A large door could be seen at the ending of it, along with a figure standing before it. Spock assumed I was a guard, but upon Further inspection he realized that he knew the person.

The last person he expected to see waiting for him.

"Hello, Spock."

* * *

**OOOOO~! LAMO CLIFHANGER!! XD;; *mega doses of fail***

**So yeah...is this story worth continuing?? I'd like to get a review from all of you~! ;D**

**Oh yes…$10 to whoever can guess is standing there~! XDD**

**~Sazuka**


End file.
